deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Goomba
The Goomba is an antagonist from the Super Mario series. He appeared in the fourth episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Goomba VS Koopa, where he fought against fellow Super Mario enemy Koopa Troopa. History The Goombas used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army. They are considered some of the weakest of Bowser's army as it only takes one stomp from Mario's foot to bring them down. DEATH BATTLE! Info Basic Combat Strategies *Charges into opponents *Not very strong *Adapts well to various environments *Useless Fangs Goomba's Shoe *Gives jumping ability *Cannot be pierced by Spikes or Spinies *Also called "Kuribo's Shoe" *Can be stolen easily Paragoomba Wings *Enables slow flight *Better suited for hovering *Easily clipped *Can drop Micro-Goombas as living bombs * Baby Killers Telekinesis Powers? *Can use baseball bats w/o hands & arms *Not really, they're just weird like that... Bowser VS Ganon Some Goombas make a cameo in Bowser VS Ganon as minions by Bowser's side until they are killed by Ganondorf. Wario VS King Dedede Goombas appeared alongside other minor Mario and Kirby enemies in the audience of Wario VS King Dedede. One Minute Melee A Goomba army appeared as the main combatants in Season 4 of One Minute Melee where they took on a Waddle Dee army from the Kirby series. Both sides ended up losing. DBX Many Goombas and Koopa Troopas appeared at the end of the DBX Mario VS Luigi, where they celebrated Bowser Jr.'s birthday party, until it got interupted by the fight between the Mario Bros., who quickly got thrown out by Bowser. Gallery Goomba_SMB3_All-Stars.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Paragoomba_SMB3_All-Stars.png|Paragoomba sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Goomba OMM Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee ParagoombaNSMBU.png|Paragoomba ParagoombawithMicrogoombas.jpg|Micro-Goombas 20150929020750!SMM-SMB-Goomba'sShoe.png|Goomba's Shoe GoombaSluggers.png|A Goomba somehow playing baseball Trivia *Goomba and his opponent are the second and third Nintendo characters to aplear, after Samus Aran, and with the next 22 being Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **He and his opponent are the first two Nintendo characters to lose, with the next 11 being Mario, Princess Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Red, Bowser, Pit, Wario and Ganondorf. **He and his opponent are the first Mario characters to appear, with the next seven being Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser and Wario. ***He and his opponent are the first two Mario characters to lose, with the next four being Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Wario. *Goomba was the first combatant killed by his own attack. *Goomba has the weakest durability of any combatant, as their skull can be easily crushed by the weight of an average human. *Goomba made cameo appearances in Bowser VS Ganon and Wario VS King Dedede along with his opponent. *Goomba is one of the four Nintendo combatants who is not a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. The other three are Koopa Troopa, Venusaur and Blastoise. *Goomba was originally planned to fight the Hot Dog from the classic arcade game BurgerTime before the decision to change his opponent to Koopa Troopa. References * Goomba on Wikipedia * Goomba on Super Mario Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Flying combatants Category:Antagonists